


parent/teacher conference

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Parent John Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Young Sam Winchester, i tried for a sucker punch ending ..... i tried yall, its scary, wee!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: “Don’t get me wrong, Sam’s performance is exemplary,” Mr. Wyatt says, his hands neatly folded on the desk in front of him as he leans forward just a bit. He smiles.John does not. “I’ve never seen Sam pull a prank in his life,” he says.





	parent/teacher conference

“Don’t get me wrong, Sam’s performance is exemplary,” Mr. Wyatt says, his hands neatly folded on the desk in front of him as he leans forward just a bit. He smiles. 

John does not. “I’ve never seen Sam pull a prank in his life,” he says. 

Wyatt looks like he was hoping John would say something else. “And I really don’t want to throw around false accusations. Like I said, I don’t know that Sam is doing it. But he seems to be the most likely candidate by far.” 

He says nothing, only looking at the teacher’s thin face. Not a hint of weathering, the man looks like he never sets foot outdoors if he can help it. John frowns. 

He never goes to these damn things, but Sam’s been acting cagey lately. When he found the flyer inviting him to a Parent or Guardian/Teacher Conference in the trash instead of neatly stacked on the desk with the other damned paperwork, the way Sam usually set it out for him, he knew something was up. The boy doesn’t usually hide things, especially not anything from school. All his teachers love him. Apparently this milksop is no different. 

Wyatt sighs and steeples his fingers, the tips of his pointers sticking in the soft part of his stubbled chin like he was putting a gun to his head. “Mr. Winchester, Sam really is a bright boy. He has excellent writing abilities, his math skills are impeccable, and I’ve never seen him get anything less than a 94. But what I’ve found in all my years of teaching is that bright kids don’t have many outlets.” His eyes take on that shrewd look. The look that asks, _So how is Sam’s home life?_

“What sort of pranks?” John asks before he can get too far. 

The teacher lights up. “Oh, they’re brilliant! I don’t even know how he’s rigging them up! I’ve checked for strings, but I just can’t find anything!” He leans even farther in, the chair scooting back with a scraping sound. A greedy little purse of lips, and he says, “If he’s this good, he could well have himself a stage show.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” John snaps, a very bad feeling beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach. 

“Oh, you know! The way he can make things float, lights flickering when he passes under them… Sometimes his face is so blank you would think he was playing poker. It’s almost admirable how much work he’s been putting into them.” 

Wyatt’s blabbering now about how Sam must be fixated on magic, and how kids can take things too far sometimes, and John feels his world narrowing to a single point. “Did you ever notice anything about his eyes?” he asks suddenly, interrupting the spiel. 

“No, why?” he asks thoughtfully, seeming genuinely curious. “Is there something he’s done in the past? I had one child who used to scare her classmates by rolling her eyes back in her head.” 

John isn’t listening anymore. “Thanks for letting me know,” he says, standing. “So long as Sam’s grades are fine, I don’t think we need to talk about anything else.” He ignores Wyatt’s mild protests, stalking down the hall. There was no way. There was every way. 

Wyatt watches him go, puzzled. “Some kids can get away with murder,” he sighs to himself, straightening his files.


End file.
